


Innapropriate for the Workplace

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [192]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor Sam, Extremely Underage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape tag because of how underage it is, Rimming, Sam is not a professional guy, Underage Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Will you do one with Dean and Sam? Like something kinky? Just in general Sam and Dean, maybe AU with one of them as doctor? I mean there's ton that can be done with underage. Underage and medical kink





	Innapropriate for the Workplace

**Author's Note:**

> Oops this took forever but I have a couple more in the works! Also I don't really know how to write underage or sex so I hope this does the prompt justice!!

**Prompt:** Will you do one with Dean and Sam? Like something kinky? Just in general Sam and Dean, maybe AU with one of them as doctor? I mean there's ton that can be done with underage. Underage and medical kink

 

Sam had a dirty secret. An inappropriate, illegal, no-good, _deliciously_ dirty secret. A secret that he couldn’t breathe to another person, even someone who he trusted with his life.

Sam had always liked… _younger_ guys. At first it was guys who were younger than him by a few years, guys that were smaller and naïve, guys he could push around. Then it was barely legal guys, boys who were stumbling into adulthood rather than strutting in gracefully.

But his secret—his horrible, horrible secret—is that his favorite one of those young boys was his patient. Sweet little Dean Smith.

Dean had big, green doe eyes that screamed of innocence and trust. At 11 years old he was unexposed to the demons in the world around him, unexposed to guys like Sam who would devour the sweet boy alive. Sam could show Dean a world of pleasure that he wouldn’t even begin to comprehend.

Dean had an appointment today.

And Sam was going to give him a _very_ thorough physical.

Dean was sitting in one of the chairs in the exam room when Same entered, the boy all coltish legs and shy smiles. Sam always had a thing for leggy blondes. “Hi, Dean. How are you going?”

“Good.” Dean hopped up on the examination table. “How are you, Dr. Winchester?”

Sam’s dick always twitched when he heard Dean call him doctor. “I’m great, Dean, but we’re not here to talk about me.” He winked and relished the pink tinge on Dean’s face. “Ready for the dreaded tests?” His teasing smile aimed to relax Dean. Sam got his blood pressure cuff and put it around Dean’s arm, squeezing the pump. He made sure to touch Dean as much as possible, stroking the inside of Dean’s forearm to see the boy tremble at the ticklish sensation. He loved Dean’s responsiveness and could only imagine how the boy would moan when Sam touched his dick.

Sam reached under Dean’s shirt to press the stethoscope against his chest, and Dean shivered at the cold metal touch. He “accidentally” grazed Dean’s nipple with his thumb and Dean’s breath hitched. Oh, it would feel so good to wrap his lips around those perky nipples, to swirl his tongue around them and listen to Dean fall apart underneath him.

“Dr. Winchester, are you okay?” Dean asked. “You look a little pale.”

God, Sam wanted the boy. Sweet and submissive, Dean would probably roll right over if Sam wanted. But he needed to get a hold on himself. Dean was too young to understand the more subtle signs of arousal, but an 11 year old boy might recognize an erect cock if he saw it, even through slacks.

“I’m fine, Dean. You’re sweet for asking, but I’m okay. Just a little tired.”

Dean nodded, kicking his legs against the table. “Okay, Dr. Winchester.” His green eyes watched Sam intently, full of trust and warmth.

“So what’s going on with you, Dean?” Sam dropped into his chair and swiveled in front of Dean. “Are you having any discomfort anywhere? Any pain?” He placed his hands on Dean’s thighs and stroked the soft skin gently, deliberately. His legs had hints of muscle that Sam knew would grow and become well-defined, capable of squeezing around Sam’s waist while his cock pounded into the tiny hole.

Dean didn’t look uncomfortable with Sam’s hands on his legs so the doctor chose to leave them, occasionally brushing a thumb over the warm skin. “I have… I have a question about…” His face was beet red.

“Dean, I’m a doctor. You can ask me anything you want.” Sam smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

“Sometimes I feel… funny when I see a guy. Am I supposed to feel that way? I just… my body reacts and I don’t _think_ there’s something wrong but…”

Sam willed his cock down. If he got hard while his patient spoke he would probably get fired. Or arrested. Both. “What do you mean, it feels funny?”

“My… my…” Dean gestured at his crotch. Sam almost wanted to play dumb just to hear his sweet little patient describe his dick, but even Sam wasn’t that mean.

“Dean, I’m a doctor. You can say the word ‘penis’ around me.” Sam loved how Dean’s whole face turned red and he ducked his face. “And it’s perfectly normal for that to happen, Dean, when you find someone you’re attracted to, boy or girl. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Dean looked up at him with more trust in his eyes than Sam deserved. “I thought it was supposed to be just girls?”

“No, lots of boys feel it for other boys, and there are girls that feel it about other girls. It’s all normal.”

Dean cleared his throat and, if possible, his face got redder. “When I see men, my penis gets stiff. I don’t know how to make it go down.”

 _Jesus Christ this boy is going to kill me._ Clearly Sam had underestimated the boys innocence and wondered if his parents had even told him he was allowed to feel pleasure. “Do you know what masturbation is?”

Dean shook his head no. Sam felt a little thrill. “Dean, do you feel stiff when you see me?”

Dean blushed crimson and wouldn’t meet his eyes. Sam watched his young face carefully; he noticed the flushed cheeks, the reddish tint that wouldn’t go away, the dilated pupils. He was sure that if Sam looked any lower he would see a tiny bump under Dean’s jeans. Oh he was a bad person. He was a terrible, horrible person. “Would you like me to show you how to masturbate?”

“It’ll make the stiffness go away?” Dean still looked embarrassed, but also curious. It was a delicious combination and it screamed at Sam to take what he wanted.

“Yeah, Dean, it will.” It was the worst kind of thing, taking advantage of a patient who trusted him. But it was Sam’s wet dream being served on a silver platter and he lacked the self-control to say no. “I’ll need you to take off your jeans. And your shirt,” Sam added at the last minute. He wanted to see if Dean’s boy tits were as responsible as Sam imagined.

Dean did what he asked, sitting in just his underwear now—briefs, that hugged the childish thighs and made his erection obvious—awaiting instruction from Sam. If Sam were a better man, he would stop. But he was weak, and he was bad, and he _wanted_.

So he took.

He gently lowered the waistband of Dean’s briefs and his cock popped up. It was small, dwarfed in comparison with Sam, but not as small as Sam expected. It would most likely be an impressive size once Dean finished growing. Sam reached a hand out and was pleased when it covered almost the entire length of Dean’s dick. “Just pull up and down, Dean, whatever makes you feel good.” Sam started to rub Dean and the boy whimpered. God, it would be fun to have hours with Dean and tease him to the point of tears. He would show Dean the kind of pleasure that would ruin him for anyone else. “Does that feel good?”  
Dean nodded frantically. His body shifted on the exam table, occasionally pushing into Sam’s hand involuntarily and trying to curl into himself. He was biting his lip so hard Sam thought he actually saw blood. “You can make all the sounds you want, baby boy. No one can hear you through these walls.”

Slowly Dean started to let out sweet little sounds and then full blown moans. His balls were tiny and Sam could fit both of them in one hand—so he did. He rolled the childish sac in his free hand and enjoyed how it made Dean let out another wave of moans. Sam let his hand wander, sneaking from Dean’s balls to the smooth perineum behind and then sliding the tip of his finger probe the small hole. Dean jerked forward at the foreign sensation, pushing himself further into Sam’s hand.

Sam skittered his hand up Dean’s smooth stomach, muscles barely visible, and the boy twitched at the tickle. Sam’s fingers flicked at Dean’s nipples and the boy let out a low, “Uggnnnn.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Sam cooed. “Show me how you like your tits played with, Dean. Make all the noise you want.”

Dean grunted when Sam tugged on his nipples. He teased and pulled until they were stiff peaks, until the temptation was too much and Sam wrapped his lips around one, sucking like Dean’s nips could actually produce milk. Dean keened. “Dr. Winchester—I feel—I feel-,” He gasped and then Sam felt hot come splatter on his fist.

Sam wanted to fuck Dean or stuff his cock down his throat and feel it swallow against him, but he wanted to see what Dean’s face looked out when he was fucked out.

He was not disappointed. Debauched was a great look on Dean and Sam wanted Dean’s face to be flushed like that all the time, wanted his hair to be matted with sweat and his baby dick and tummy speckled with come. “Gotta clean you up,” Sam said. “Can’t let anyone see you like this.” He squatted so his face was level with Dean’s perfectly hairless crotch and liked experimentally. The come was sweeter than anything Sam had ever tasted before and Dean’s whimpers of pleasure were even sweeter. Sam continued to lap at his groin, cleaning up his boy and he noticed that Dean’s dick was hardening again. That’s what Sam loved most about little boys, it was so easy to get them going and keep them going for hours.

“Do you want me to make the stiffness go away again, sweet Dean? Or do you want to try?” Sam asked. He fully intended to do it himself, but it would be nicer to hear Dean beg for him.

“Can you-,” Dean cleared his throat. “Can you please do it, Dr. Winchester?”

Sam would never stop getting a kick out of the shyness in his boy’s voice. It would be a shame when his boy grew up; a teenage Dean would not be as fun to play with as this child. The innocence would fade with age.

But for now, Dean had a stiff dick that needed Sam’s undivided attention. He started with little kitten licks to taste the precome and then sank his mouth around Dean’s dick. It was small enough that he had no trouble fitting the entire thing in his mouth and sucked. Dean panted and thrust into Sam’s mouth once, before stilling his hips. “It’s okay, baby,” Sam assured, pulling off slightly. “You can thrust. I’m your doctor, it’s my job to take care of you, right? Make you healthy?” Dean nodded. “Then let me help you feel good. Like a doctor should.”

He went back to suckling and then, giving into temptation once again, he pushed Dean down onto the table. There were stirrups on the table, usually used for OBGYN appointments, but Sam figured they would serve his purpose. “I’m going to examine you a little further, is that okay? I just need to make sure you will enjoy this. Put your legs up here.”

Dean did so, obedient as only a well-mannered child could be. Sam craved the submission and went back to his task at hand, mouthing at Dean’s hard dick while the boy made pleasured whines in the back of his throat. Sam followed his desires and licked a stripe down Dean’s perineum until he was tonguing his hole. He lifted the stirrups, raising Dean’s hips further, and ate out the boy’s ass furiously.

“Ooohh, oh, Dr. Winchester,” Dean moaned. “Ugn, that feels good, ooh Dr. Winchester, don’t stop.”

Sam had no intention of stopping. His tongue reached deep inside the boy and he added a finger. Dean spasmed and tried to get away from the intrusion, but Sam kept him in place with one hand firm on his hip and continued to rim Dean. The boy eventually gave into Sam, and he knew when his finger hit his prostate because the boy startled and groaned. Sam wanted his dick inside that tiny hole, but it was too soon for that. Sam’s mouth went back to Dean’s dick and sucked him down the root, but kept two fingers inside his tight hole and played with his prostate.

Dean made sporadic movements on the table and his feet rattled in the stirrups. With one final jerk, Sam tasted waves of Dean’s sweet come down his throat.

“Now it’s my turn, Dean,” Sam whispered. “Don’t you want to make me feel good like I made you feel good?”

Dean nodded. “I don’t know how.”

“That’s okay, I can teach you. Just like I taught you how to make yourself feel good, I can show you how to make someone else feel good.” Sam petted Dean’s hair. “We can go nice and slow.”

Sam quickly stripped down, his lab coat falling to the ground and his slacks and boxers quickly following. His dick was huge, nearly 9 inches, and he saw the awe and fear on Dean’s face. He knew what the boy was thinking; Dean was barely larger than four inches. “It’s okay, Dean, we will go real slow. Just tug on it, the way I did with you.”

Dean’s touch was hesitant, but he eventually wrapped a hand all the way around and started to tug. “Tighter,” Sam grunted. Dean followed his order and it immediately became better. “Jesus, you’re so good at this Dean. So sweet, so good. Killing me with how sweet you are.”

Dean’s tinted pink at the praise so Sam kept going. “You’re so beautiful, baby boy, so pretty like this. Wish I could keep you around all the time.” Anyone less naïve than Dean would know that no doctor was supposed to “teach” his patient like Sam was.

“Put the tip of it in your mouth,” Sam instructed. “Like I did.”

Dean did, with childish curiosity, and made a face at the taste. It was more bitter and salty than Dean was used to, but to Sam’s delight the boy didn’t pull off. It would be easy to force him but the easier if Dean _wanted_ to suck on him.

“Good boy,” Sam praised. “Yeah, keep sucking. That’s it, Dean. Go ahead and rub the part that your mouth can’t reach, Dean, just like I taught you.”

Dean constantly looked up at Sam hesitantly, like he wanted to make sure he was doing it right. _Fuck_. Sam was going to blow his load all over this kid’s face. “Good job, Dean, so good for me. Just like a lollipop.”

Sam felt himself get close and as much as he wanted to see Dean’s throat work around his dick while he swallowed Sam’s load, choking the boy didn’t seem like a fun way to wrap up this appointment. “Come on, Dean, take your mouth off baby.”

Dean pulled back and Sam tugged on his dick once, twice and then his come was shooting all over Dean’s face. White strands painted Dean’s face in the perfect debauched portrait.

As much as Sam wanted to shoo him out the door like that, his claim very clearly staked, he knew that he should clean up the boy a bit. “Sit still, Dean.” Sam helped him out of the stirrups and sit more comfortably on the table, content with the fact that his boy would be walking bowlegged for the next few days. “Let me wash your face.” The damp cloth in Sam’s hand cleaned the come off and the boy went back to swinging his legs against the table.

“You’re all done,” Sam said. “Now Dean, it’s very important to keep what happened between you and me a secret, okay? Just between you and the doctor. A medical thing.”

“Yes, Dr. Winchester.” Dean gave him a blinding smile. “Thank you for teaching me.”

“Of course.” Sam stroked the boy’s soft hair. “You need anything else being taught, you let me know, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam wanted more. A taste was not enough; he needed Dean on his back, whimpering while Sam thrust into him. “I think we should have a follow-up appointment next week, okay Dean? Just to make sure that you understand your body a little more. No need to make an appointment, just come down and we will play some more.”

Dean smiled. “Sounds good, doctor.”

Sam was glad he didn’t fuck Dean today. It was something to save for next time.


End file.
